Reaching Too Far
by United Pizza
Summary: Jack was thirteen when he first fell for Skye. But what if wishing for a predator to fall in love with him is reaching too far? [First-person oneshot]


**(A/N) Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Or, at least, I HOPE you all have a happy Valentine's Day. As for me, February 14th will forever live on in my mind as the day I was rejected.**

**(Seriously, is there a WORSE day to get rejected on? Talk about bad luck...)**

**Anyway, to commemorate the fourth anniversary of my heartbreak, I wrote some angsty fanfiction! This is a oneshot, so I have no intention of continuing it. In any case, the main reason I wrote this was to vent my emotions, so it's not my best work by far. It's definitely intended to be a LITTLE overly dramatic, and honestly kind of depressing. Depends on how you look at it, I guess.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering, I'm still going to be updating my other story, We Never Walk Alone. This is just an extra thing for Valentine's Day.**

**And, just in case it's unclear, this is narrated by Jack Savage.**

**P.S. Does anyone know whether Winters is Skye's official last name or just the most popular one in the fandom? In any case, Winters (or also Winter) is the name I've seen used the most, so it's the one I'll use as well.**

**That's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even if it didn't work out, I knew I would never forget those days.

I know everyone talks about love at first sight, but honestly, it wasn't that way for me. When I first met Skye Winters, she was just another face in the crowd. Another classmate. Even the fact that she was the only fox in the class didn't make her stand out to me; I was too caught up in my own life to pay much attention to her or anyone else.

But that wouldn't last long. I don't exactly remember how it started, but I recall it had a lot to do with a rather irritating rabbit by the name of James Hopps. He was the most obnoxious brat you could imagine, always trying to be better than everyone else and…you know, it's hard to describe exactly what he was like. Just know that he was bratty and annoying, and he really ticked me off. It's been so long now that I don't remember too many specifics, but I know we did _not_ get along.

And that, of course, is where Skye comes in. I don't remember how or when it started, but against all odds, she…stood up for me. And not just once, either. Don't get me wrong; it's not as if James was very intimidating. Skye, on the other hand, was a predator, so it didn't take much bravery for her to stand up to him. See, it's not the fact that she stood up to James that surprises me, but the fact that she went out of her way to stand up for _me_.

No one else, to this _day_, has _ever_ done something like that for me. I guess it's not as if I was bullied that much or anything, but I definitely felt misunderstood quite often. I was never much like other rabbits. I don't even know if I realized how much I wanted to be rescued until she came along.

* * *

FEBRUARY 12

It was the night of the pizza party, and I couldn't have been more excited. Not just because of the pizza, mind you, but because Skye Winters was going to be there. I had fallen for that amazing arctic fox about a year ago, and she still didn't know how I felt about her. Looking back on it, I don't know that _I_ really knew; I had never had a crush before, so it was all new to me.

We were both thirteen. It felt like we had forever, but now I realize that wasn't true. I still don't know if it would have changed anything if I had just told her sooner, but I do know that it was stupid to think I could just hold my feelings in indefinitely and everything would work out.

Honestly, the first part of the party couldn't have gone better. I ended up sitting at the same table with Skye, and we actually talked for a while. I'm fairly positive that several of the other bunnies there would have purposely avoided eating with a predator, but I didn't mind at all. Actually, and this could just be because I already liked her, but there was something about her being a predator that made me feel _more_ drawn to her. Suicidal instincts? I don't know; you tell me.

I don't know, but I think the fact that she was a predator caused me to think of her as…above me, if that makes any sense? Again, could just be because I liked her; I really don't know. I think that just made me feel even more special whenever she noticed me. It's weird, because I really never cared about earning anyone's approval, or being popular or anything like that, but when it came to Skye, I cared _way_ too much.

Anyway, once we were done eating pizza, we all went to another room to watch a movie. When we were in the room, I kept trying to sit next to Skye, but she kept running away. I don't know if she was just messing around or what. I'm so hopelessly confused by everything she does. She eventually took a seat next to one of her friends, so I sat down next to her on the floor.

Hey, when you're young and in love, you do weird things. That's all I can say.

It wasn't long before the guy hosting the pizza party (he was a moose) started lecturing all of us about boyfriends and girlfriends and 'keeping your paws and hooves to yourself' and stuff like that. At least, that was what _I_ got out of what he said.

"I don't even _have_ a boyfriend!" one of the girls said.

"I do, but he's not here!" said another.

I couldn't breathe. That last reply had come from Skye Winters.

She may as well have clawed my heart out. Maybe it would have hurt less. No, come to think of it, that's _exactly_ what she did.

"_It's over. She doesn't feel the same way that I do. It's never going to happen now."_

I got up off the floor and took a seat behind her. What was the point in trying to sit next to her, after all? I was barely even paying attention when the movie started; I was already crying my eyes out. I didn't care if anyone saw me, including her. What difference did it make?

Somehow or another, Skye noticed I was upset and turned around to face me, her expression concerned.

"Jack, are you ok?" she asked, genuinely worried about me, like she always was…

I couldn't lie. There was no point. It was hopeless either way.

"No," I answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"I…I can't…" I stuttered, unable to find the words. How could I possibly tell her how I really felt? Especially right now?

That was when the moose who'd lectured us noticed our exchange.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Do you want to go somewhere else and talk about it?"

I didn't reply. I struggled to find the words, but how could I make him understand that I couldn't tell anyone other than Skye why I was really upset? Even then, I didn't know if I had the courage to admit it to her.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Skye suggested.

"Um…" I started.

"No, you two aren't going off on your own," the grumpy moose said. "What if—"

"I'm fine," I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Yes."

As painful as it was, I knew I would rather sit through the movie in emotional agony than tell that guy about my troubles. Not that he was a bad mammal (though his lecture ticked me off) but telling him wouldn't change anything. As foolish as it was, I was still holding on to the hope that somehow, if I told Skye how I really felt, it would all work out. I didn't want to talk to anyone else about it.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. After the movie was over, we went outside to a campfire for a while, and then several of us came back in. The details kind of blur together now, but at some point I ended up sitting on a couch in the recreation room, while the rest of the kids discussed my emotional distress just outside the door. Of course, they still didn't know the real reason that I was upset, but at this point, it seemed like _all_ of them were trying to figure out how they could help.

"_If only you _could_ help me…"_

I didn't catch most of the discussion going on in the hallway, but one quote stood out among the rest of it.

"I want to cry with him!"

It was Skye's voice. I don't know, maybe I heard her wrong, but I don't think so. And unless someone proves me wrong, I'm going to believe it _was_ real. Because, even if she didn't feel the way I felt about her, it was clear that she cared about me at one time. I honestly don't know if she still cares or not, but for that one moment, I meant something to her. And because of that, I will never forget those words.

It wasn't long before Skye and one of her friends came back in the room and sat down to talk to me. I don't know how long we talked for, but I know I wasn't giving up any information.

"Would you rather just talk to me?" Skye asked.

"Um…yes," I replied.

It wasn't that I had a problem with Skye's friend or anything, but this was something I needed to tell Skye alone. If I was even brave enough to tell her, that is.

So, the other girl (she was also a rabbit) left the room and closed the door, leaving me and Skye alone. Still, I continued to shy away from telling her the truth.

"I don't think it will change anything if I tell you…" I said.

"It'll get it off your chest," Skye pointed out.

"_Ok, fair point."_

But even when I had committed myself to telling her…I couldn't. I just couldn't find the words. I was too afraid. So, I came up with a different idea.

"I think I should write it down…" I decided.

"That's a good idea," she agreed. "If you don't want anyone else to see it, we can throw it in the fire later if you want."

Getting up from my seat, I crossed the room to find a piece of paper and an orange marker. Then, before I could decide against it, I wrote four letters on the page.

JS

SW

And I finished it by drawing a heart between our sets of initials. I know, it was a lame way of expressing my feelings, but it was the only thing I wasn't too terrified to do. I handed the paper to Skye, then went back and sat down on the couch and hid my face in a pillow. I was mumbling something to her as I did so, but I don't remember what it was. All I remember is that I was scared out of my mind.

There was a faint gasp from Skye. Not anything dramatic, or even that obvious, but it was there.

"This is really sweet…" she said. "I kinda figured… Can I keep this?"

"Um…sure…" I replied, thrown off.

"_She wants to keep my letter? Does that mean she _does_ like me?"_

And then, on that cliffhanger, my parents arrived and told me it was time to go home. So, not knowing how to feel, I followed them out of the room and outside to the car.

All I could do was wait. I knew we'd be coming back here in two days, on Valentine's Day, so I would just have to wait until then to find out what would happen. Did Skye really like me? Or was she just being nice? Clearly she was already dating someone else, so…?

* * *

FEBRUARY 14

I waited outside for a long time before she finally came out. Skye Winters came walking towards the spot where I was waiting; she was getting ready to leave. But before she did, I had some unfinished business to attend to.

"I wanted to talk to you about that note I gave you…" I said. I'm sure I was shaking as I said this. It wasn't even because she was a predator that I was scared. Honestly, if she'd been trying to eat me, that would have been easier to handle.

"I thought it was sweet," she remarked vaguely.

"I just didn't know if it was…" I struggled to put the words together, "if it was still true the other way around…"

That was it. There was no going back now. I had risked everything for one thing: an answer.

"Well…I have a boyfriend…" Skye explained, my heart sinking with every word. "But I thought it was really nice…"

In an instant, Skye was called by her family who were ready to leave, and I turned and walked the other way to meet up with my own parents. As I made my way to the car, I couldn't stop myself from crying. Yes, I know, I'm an emotionally unbalanced bunny. But I had been daydreaming about me and Skye being a couple for almost a year, and to think that now it was never going to happen…

"I don't want to talk about it," was all I said to my father when I took my seat in the car. He understood and didn't press me for details.

Later that year, after running away from Skye and avoiding her at all costs, I found out from another classmate that she was single again. It was August, and months had passed since that dreadful Valentine's Day. Maybe there was hope?

But I didn't get the chance to talk to her. And after that…everything changed. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I didn't get to see her as often. I was desperate to talk to her again, to try and win her over before it was too late, but all I had was one chance that December.

Skye was rushed to get home, and so was I, so we didn't get much time to talk. All I found out was that she still had my note.

"_Does that mean she really likes me, or…is she just being nice?"_

Years went by without any new information. Every now and then I'd see her, but never for long enough. There was never enough time to talk, to explain how I really felt and find out whether or not she felt the same.

"_Skye, it's been forever and I still can't get over you. Every time I try to tell myself I'm ok, that I can move on, that I could find someone else, I remember you…when we were thirteen…and I fall apart. I don't understand why I should feel so bad about moving on from you! I don't know if you ever felt anything for me anyway! I doubt you even think about me anywhere near as much as I think about you, so why is it so hard to let you go?!"_

"_I just want to _know_, ok?! I want to know why you sat next to me but wouldn't hold my hand! I want to know why you ran away from me and then told me I didn't have to run from you! I'm so confused and I don't know what to do anymore!" _

"_Cheese and crackers, why are you so _perfect_?! Even if any other girl in the world could love me, I would still be clinging to _you_! What is _wrong_ with me?! I should have known it was hopeless; you're a predator! You're so…breathtaking. It's no wonder I fell for you, but I should have known I was reaching too far! A prey animal falling in love with a predator…that was always going to happen. But you could never love me the same way because I can't _dream_ of comparing to you! And even though I've _never_ needed anyone else's approval, the fact that I don't mean _everything_ to you is still tearing me apart! Why?"_

"_Because…you meant everything to me, Skye. I don't even understand why; I barely even got to know you, and I don't even know if we would be right for each other anymore. But it will never stop hurting to know that I don't hold the same place in your heart that you do in mine."_

"_Silly of me, huh? Hoping a predator would fall in love with _me_? I guess I always _was _reaching too far."_

* * *

**(A/N) Did I actually just write that?**

**Yes, I know it ended uncertainly, but there's a reason for that.**

**(I can't tell you; it's a secret!)**

**Let me know what you think! You know, if you want to.**


End file.
